Female Soldier
by Moon Raven1
Summary: Just read Has to do with Usa/?


An: I DO not OWN GUNDAM WING AND SAILOR MOON SO DON'T SUE!!!!!!!! I will not part with my laptop!!!!!! And I don't have anything else since I have no money. Also the outers aren't in this story yet, except for Pluto. I'm not sure if I want them in anyway. Though if I have a reason to put them in then I'll put them in. Ja ne for now.

**************************************************************************************

Chapter One: Wu-man weak????????

*BEEP*…*BEEP* "I'm up!" said Usagi in an annoyed tone of voice. "Good thing Luna's not sleeping here tonight," she mumbled as she got up and turned on her laptop. "I'd have to kill her," she said finishing off her sentence in monotone. Usagi opened up her e-mail account and read her mail.

__

Demi-Goddess,

I have a mission for you. Meet me during your lunch, at the abandoned warehouse, so you can leave. Put all needed things into your subspace pocket, you won't comeback. Do not tell the other Senshi anything. Not that you would though. I don't think I have to tell you this, but you very well may not ever see them again. Act yourself. Do you accept or decline this mission? Erase this message when done.

Dr. P

Mission: Accepted, Usagi replied after she read the message. She then pressed DELETE and deleted it. "I better get ready for another day. Though no more make believe." Usagi muttered as she got dressed in some of the clothes that were hidden in the very back of her closet. She then set her mind to packing so that she could leave.

After Usagi was done with putting all of her supplies: guns, knives, smoke bombs, laptop, cloths, etc., into her space pocket, and a gun in the back of her black leather pants, she got ready to leave.

Usagi checked her room for anything forgotten, got her briefcase and went down stairs, and out the front door. Her parent's watching her with curious and worried looks.

As she walked down the sidewalk she spotted someone familiar walking with his arm around Rei's waist.

__

Finally a chance to break up with that Konoyaro. Usagi thought as she walked over to them."Mamoru, I didn't know you and Rei were going out behind my back. If I'd known sooner, I would have broken up with you earlier than today." Usagi said with a monotone voice. "So, I just wanted you to know we're finished." She finished while walking of to school. "I don't ever want to see you two again. If I do omae o korosu, or you'll be seriously wounded." She said in that oh so famous monotone.

Usagi arrived at school on time that morning, so she walked to her locker, before walking to her class door. She stopped outside of it, silently praying that her teacher would faint into a coma. As she opened the door, the whole class drew silent.

*Thump* 

Everyone then looked over to his or her teacher, Haruna-sensei, who was flat on her back unconscience. "Well at least I got my wish" Usagi said in that wonderful monotone that we all know and love.

"Usagi are you alright?" Asked Ami as she turned around to face her friend.

"Yeah, I mean you're not going to go all evil on us are you?" Makoto said as she gave her a worried look. "I don't think Mamoru will like the idea of an evil girlfriend." 

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, since I broke up with him this morning when I caught him and Rei hanging on each other like glue." Usagi stated calmly. Face showing no emotions, like the Perfect Soldier that she was. "I was going to break up with him today anyway." She finished, walking to her seat when the medics had come in. 

"Why were you going to break up with him?" Makoto asked as she and Ami caught up with her. Though before Usagi could answer the principal walked in. 

He hushed the class as he spoke, "Would someone please tell me why Haruna-sensei fainted into a coma?" he finished as he looked at the class. 

"It's because Usagi-chan is here early!" answered a couple of the students in the class.

"Usagi is early?" asked the principal looking doubtful. "As in Tsukino, Usagi?" He looked around the room while looking for the latter. He stopped as he spotted her at her seat glaring at him. The principal just looked at her astonished. 

"Will you stop looking at me as if I wasn't here?" Usagi asked as her glare got even more deadly cold. 

"Oh-um-ah I- see that you- are here, so I'll just be leaving since I got my information." Stuttered the principal as he averted his gaze from Usagi's ice cold eyes. As the grownups left the room after taking Haruna-sensei, Umino spoke up.

"I guess this means that we have a day to ourselves, but everyone please don't get rowdy so we have to have a substitute." He asked of the class, as he sat down to look at his bug collection. 

"Well?" asked Makoto as she took a seat next to Usagi and Ami.

"Because, I don't love him, and he doesn't love me, so what's the point of hanging around the annoying man if I could very easily stay away?" she stated as always in monotone, while looking up from her lunch.

*Slam* 

Everyone in the room looked toward the door as it slammed open reviling a very mad prince. 

"What are you doing in my school Chiba-san?" asked Usagi in an emotionless voice that still seemed to be threatening. 

"What am I doing?" he asked as he moved toward Usagi. "I am going to kill you for dumping me Serenity." Stated Mamoru as he picked her up by her collar.

"I am very sorry _Endymion_, but the only way you can do that is if you're are holding me." Said Usagi as she looked at the said prince in a deadly way.

"If you haven't forgotten dear princess, I have you by the collar." As Mamoru said that Usagi kicked him in the balls. As he dropped her, she did a back flip away from him, picked up a chair and hurled it straight at him.

"If you ever come near me again I won't hesitate to kill you." Usagi said as she threw the prince charming out the door, and into a concrete wall.

Usagi went back inside only to meet with what sounded like a moment of silence.

Usagi looked at everyone with cold emotionless eyes and said to her self, "Screw what Dr. P wants, I'm leaving." Walking out of the room and school. She walked down the street and into the park as she made sure no one was following her. Usagi jumped into a tree then teleported to the meeting place of her and 

Dr. P.

"I figured you'd be here early, Demi-Goddess." Said Dr. P as she walked out of the shadows.

"Yes, well they were annoying me." Usagi answered as she turned to look at her. "What is this mission?" she asked talking in her cold, monotone voice. (**OK for now on her and Hiiro speak in Monotone, unless I say otherwise.)**

"Straight to the point I see." She said stating the obvious. "You're mission is to go to the Peacecraft Academy, enroll as a 14 year old student from colony 06. You will act your self and await further instructions." Said Dr. P as Usagi grunted a 'hn'. "You are to choose the classes; Chemistry, Horseback Riding, Free period, Pacifism, Lunch, and, Computer Technology, in that order." She took a breath, "I almost forgot, you are to protect Relena Peacecraft with your life." Said Dr. P as she looked at Usagi now leaning against a wall. 

The said Dr. P looked at Usagi, code name Demi-Goddess, as she was about to say what she needed to. "Demi-Goddess, the only thing left for you to do is to step through this portal to the Gundam dimension." She opened the portal. "You'll get all needed information once you step into that dimension." She looked at her pupil. "Good luck Usa." 

"Mission…Accepted." Usagi said in her monotony way. She stepped through the portal and onto the cool early morning grass. Getting up from her spot, she teleported away to a near by hill, so she could hack in privacy. Taking out her laptop she hacked into the Academy files and enrolled herself as Tsukino, Usagi, and in the courses she was to take, but forgot to get her own dorm room. 

As she finished she walked off with her Perfect Soldier attitude. Usagi walked into the academy heading towards Relena Peacecraft's office to get her schedule and dorm room. 

She knocked on the door and walked inside the room. As Usagi walked in the room she saw the pacifist princess, sitting at the desk. She stood in front of the desk no emotion showing and looking at the wall behind Relena

"Hello," welcomed the pacifist, "You must be Tsukino, Usagi." Usagi stood there with no emotion on her face. "Well, I'm Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the Earth, and here's your schedule, dorm room number, and keys." She gave the supplies to the female soldier. "If you need anything at all you can come see me, thank you for coming." Relena dismissed her. "Hn," was the only reply that she got from the soldier, as she walked out of the office and into the hall.

As Usagi passed five teenage boys her age she heard the conversation that was going on between them. 

"Hey Wu-man, you see that fine looking girl heading our way?" Asked a brown haired guy with a really long braid. "I bet your to weak to hit on her like a regular human."

"How many times must I tell you, MY NAME IS WUFEI NOT WU-MAN MAXWELL?" Yelled an angry guy known as Wufei. "I told you, you were weak." Teased Duo Maxwell with a smug grin on his face."

"Me weak?" Shrieked Wu-man. "That's it I'll show you weak!" _I can't believe that I'm doing this, it's injustice!_ The teenagers watched in shock as the other marched down to where Usagi was and put his arm around her shoulders. 

"Hey Babe, how about we go and catch a movie tonight?" asked Wufei all the while cursing himself out for having such a big dish of self-honor.

**************************************************************************************

Sorry to stop here, but I want to know if you people like it or not. So Read and Review please. Thanks. 

Ja Ne for now. 


End file.
